


Strong Mates

by Otter_Shark



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angry Sex, Big Clits, F/F, Smut, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Shark/pseuds/Otter_Shark
Summary: Alpha Raven finds herself wanting to be with a werewolf named Winter, who belongs to another pack.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Strong Mates

Raven quietly stalked along the tall trees that lined the northern most border of her pack’s land. She kept low to the ground and used the packed earth and large boulders to muffle the sounds of her paws as she moved. The darkened skies with it’s lack of moonlight also worked to her advantage ensuring that very few living things would see her jet black fur covered wolf body as it darted through the forest. She only had to worry about staying downwind of any potential prey. Predators were of little worry considering that nothing in her pack’s land was higher on the food chain than herself.

A scent tickled her nose and she stilled. Her ears tilted in several directions until she picked up on a slight rustling beneath a wild berry bush just about ten meters ahead. She lowered her wolf body and tensed her muscles. She held her breath and waited until the small rabbit lifted it’s head and looked in the opposite direction from where she crouched.

In a blur she darted after it. The small creature was quick to respond and darted into the underbrush trying to outrun the large wolf in pursuit. Raven’s body spiked with adrenaline from the thrill of the hunt, even if this prey were small and weak, she knew it would give her a fun, but short chase.

The long eared rabbit tried to give her the shake by feinting right and then turning left at a very sharp angle. She anticipated the movement and veered left after it. Her paws dug into the earth as she propelled herself closer and closer until she could practically taste the small mammal in her jaws.

Ahead of her she noticed the entrance of a burrow. It was obviously heading straight for it as it no longer tried to shake the large wolf by zigzagging under and through the forest bushes.

Raven saw an opportunity and ran up a narrow slope. She leaped off the top of the slope and landed with her paws surrounding the small rabbit. With a practiced dip of her head she snatched the furry animal up in her jaws and squeezed until she felt no signs of life wiggling or twitching.

Instead of dropping it to eat she paused to note her surroundings and trotted off until she found a small patch of clovers underneath the half exposed roots of a large juniper. There she lowered herself and the dead rabbit onto the comfy makeshift bed. She dropped the animal and took several moments to collect herself. The chase wasn’t as physically demanding as she had hoped, but she found a gentle ritual in the relaxation before a meal.

By the time she tore into the rabbit the surrounding forest sounds had finally resumed to the usual chirping bugs and quiet hoots of the owls in the tree. Her hunt only temporarily scared the smaller animals into quiet. Now that they were certain the large wolf was not after them, they felt at ease enough to go about their normal nightly activities.

As Raven finished her meal, her tongue lolling out to clean the sides of her elongated muzzle of any leftover blood or gore, she noted the that the sounds that had returned were slowly becoming quiet again.

She tilted her ears and her body tensed. Something else was nearby.

Her large, dark frame lowered to the ground and skulked across the clovers towards a dip that ran down into a steep ravine. The pack land was varied given that it was nestled within a large mountain range of dense forest. It helped shelter her wolves from any imminent threats and dangers. They could see or hear trespassers from many different vantage points. And given that all the pack wolves grew up in the environment, they were very accustomed to moving along the steep, narrow paths littered with trees and boulders.

Raven, being the pack alpha, had the most experience and expertise. Nothing could get the jump on her and she planned to keep it that way.

She moved under the covers of the patch of juniper trees while mindful of the direction of the soft winds. Nighttime was still on her side, ensuring her form would blend seamlessly into the shadows.

Unlike the form she spotted just moments after hearing the shift in the forest background.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she readied herself from behind a rotted fallen tree. The hunt, the attack, the thrill of the chase, these were all things embedded in her DNA and right now she desired nothing more than to utilize her most precious skills to overtake this interloper who dared to move in on her land.

The pounce was perfect. She noted the other wolf had not turned around and therefore had not heard her jump. She landed on the other animal and gripped a thick neck in her jaws. Raven twisted and pushed the wolf to the ground where she clamped just hard enough to show her dominance but not hard enough to actually break skin or worse, the bones in that neck.

She heard the other wolf whimper and felt the body go limp. Raven shook the neck in her jaws and released with a triumphant grunt of satisfaction. She eased her large body away and studied the daring, yet familiar invader to her land.

She knew this wolf and was very familiar with it’s thick, snow white fur, and piercing blue eyes, as well as the scent of a crisp, biting cold winter morning, which suited the wolf’s name rather appropriately. Even though Raven had released the wolf, the beast was slow to return to a standing position, and did not take those icy blue eyes off of the pack alpha for a single moment.

Raven felt a twinge in her stomach and she shifted effortlessly to her human form.

“To what do I owe this trespass onto my land, Winter, daughter of Alpha Willow Schnee of the Atlas pack,” Raven crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her red eyes at the wolf. “Were my guards with me I’d have had no choice but to rip your throat out, you know?”

Winter took a half minute longer to change than Raven, but it was still fast in comparison to most other werewolves. The white wolf shifted from thick white fur to a pale skinned body with an ample, but not overly large chest, accented with dusky rose nipples. The woman’s body was fit, like Raven’s, but slimmer along the waist, thighs, and arms. Her hair matched her white-as-snow fur and her eyes... remained the same icy blue that Raven would never admit to making her heart skip a beat.

“I made certain you were alone before approaching,” Winter mirrored Raven’s body and crossed her arms over her own chest. “Do not dare presume me so ignorant. I would not allow myself to be killed over such a small impropriety.”

“And yet you enter my land unannounced and without your personal guard,” Raven’s lip twitched as she repressed the urge to smile. She watched the other woman carefully. While she talked Winter moved to lean against a tree. Although she looked relaxed and at ease, Raven could tell that she was alert, tense for any changes that would cause her to have to flee across the border back into her own lands.

“Better me than the patrolling wolves that moved on before you feasted on your little snack.”

Raven raised an eyebrow. She hadn’t sensed anyone watching her. A part of her was utterly impressed by the white haired werewolf. The rest of her was annoyed that she hadn’t noticed.

Winter seemed to pick up on the annoyance and said, “I only saw you as you were finishing. I am rather upset I didn’t get to see the chase. Alpha Raven Branwen is the best hunter on this continent and probably the world, or so I hear.”

Although Winter’s tone remained neutral, Raven could sense the flirting in the statement, and she could smell the desire radiating from the other were.

She stalked forward to close the large gap between them. As she closed in she found herself bending her head down to maintain eye contact with Winter, whom acted as though she was equals with Raven, was a few inches shorter, and many years lacking in experience.

“Perhaps I could give you a demonstration right now,” she allowed herself a smile, though it was far from polite. Her smile emanated from her own building want to prove to this woman just how much that statement was correct. “I’ll even allow you a head start.”

Winter’s nostrils flared and her sharp blue eyes fogged over for a brief second. She didn’t lower the crossed arms over her chest and continued to lean against the tree. Her posture showed that she did not intend to back down from the alpha wolf, but that she also would not challenge Raven. It was a dangerous dance and it kept Raven’s inner wolf curious and alert.

While she wanted nothing more than to push Winter down and dominate her, she also felt intrigued by the idea of a chase, especially one so close to the borders where either wolf could be killed on site by the other’s pack mates were they to be found.

“If you think you can keep up.”

Raven’s eyes narrowed and her smile grew larger. She reached out to press a hand on the tree trunk next to Winter’s head, but found the head gone, along with the lithe attractive body. Instead, she turned her head and watched the white wolf dash into the forest, the specter quickly swallowed up by the darkness of the night.

She closed her eyes and counted to three. When she opened her eyes she found herself on all fours. It was easy to track the other wolf, whose scent lingered with Raven so much that she wished she could bathe her body in it. The path she followed went along the pack border, weaving back and forth, and making this chase a matter of life and death.

Just to the north of her pack land sat the Atlas wolf pack territory. For many centuries the two factions held stalemate with only small skirmishes and a handful of deaths. Her wolves regularly patrolled the area and she knew that the bordering pack did the same. If Winter or herself were found on either side it would result in death--if either were caught.

Raven was too fast and too strong to think that the Atlas wolves could chase her down, but she had no desire to make an example of Winter. Especially with how strong the white wolf had become over the years.

This chase was not the first for the two.

Just two months prior Raven had encountered Winter while out away from her pack. She often took trips alone through the mountain land, enjoying the leisure of the hunt, and keeping herself familiar with the animal trails.

During her meanderings she picked up on an unfamiliar scent. After stalking it several kilometers through the dense woods, she happened upon a breathtaking white wolf who had just taken down a large buck. Unfortunately it was on her land and Raven had little tolerance for Atlesian wolves within her borders.

However, this larger than average white wolf took her on quite a chase. But Raven managed to catch up, and pinned the wolf to the ground. She would have torn the neck in victory, except that up close she found the scent and the body beneath hers too tantalizing and enticing. Her desire was not to kill, but to have and own this breathtaking beauty.

She released the white wolf and chased her to the border. In all her years as alpha she’d never taken a mate. And she would not start with a wolf from another pack.

But she could not get that white wolf out of her mind.

A month later she found herself patrolling the same area. She did so for several nights in a row, not knowing if she would find the same wolf again, and wondering if she ought not to hope for such a thing. But eventually that wolf did return. And when the wolf shifted into that alluring human body, she could not stop herself from coupling with her.

She did not complete the mate bond that night, or in any night after. To have Winter as her mate was not only egregious to her pack, who assumed she would choose one of them, but it would complicate the already tenuous relations she had with the Altas pack. Each time she met with the white haired woman, she continued to leave her body free of her bite, and was given the same treatment in return.

The land in front of her dropped off dramatically and Raven slowed to jump down into a sunken ditch that twisted down along the mountain side. She could see the white wolf now and she knew exactly where she was being led. Instead of continuing to follow behind, Raven veered off out of the ditch and ran in between the trees.

At a cluster of boulders she jogged up and turned towards a small overhang. As she jumped off the overhang she saw Winter digging her paws into the soft earth, but it was too late. Raven tackled her and both their wolf bodies went tumbling until she found herself standing above Winter with a smirk.

Winter whimpered and shifted.

“No fair,” she panted, obviously out of breath from the wild chase. “You guessed I was coming here.”

Raven shifted and continued to stay above the other woman on her hands and knees. “I _knew_ you were coming here. There’s a difference.” She wiped the pout from the white haired woman with a searing kiss. She nipped at Winter’s lips and bit her tongue which made the woman growl against her. Raven laughed into the kiss and lowered her body onto the lithe one below.

She sighed at the familiarity of the taut, soft skin pressing against hers. Winter broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around Raven while also dragging her teeth along Raven’s jaw and up to her ear.

“It’s still unfair,” she whispered huskily.

It was Raven’s turn to growl.

She pushed her hips between Winter’s legs and pressed herself forward thrilled to find the other woman wet and very ready for her. Female werewolves coupled one another with a clitoris that swelled to around ten times it’s size. Only the most dominant females had this feature and Winter was no exception to this. Not only was the white haired woman the daughter of an alpha, she was exceptionally strong and that fact only made her more desirable to Raven.

Raven ground her hips against Winter’s, dragging her own clit along the length of the woman’s sex and coated it in the plentiful juices. She leaned back and hooked her arms under Winter’s knees and pressed forward. The movement was rewarded with her clit pressing into the woman’s hot center and she shivered at the sensation of being engulfed.

Prior to Winter, mating with other werewolves had always been about Raven needing to expend her excess sexual energy. She didn’t care who and she didn’t care if they got off, she only cared about her own pleasure. But ever since starting this liaison with the Atlas wolf, she found herself slowing down to enjoy not only the pleasure she received, but the pleasure she gave.

In Winter she found a very sexy and desirable body that she thoroughly enjoyed watching squirm and twist in the midst of orgasms and wanton spasms. The woman could not only match her during the hunt, but also in mating. During the nights they found themselves together their mating would last well into the early morning hours. It was only a matter of time before they were caught.

The thought that she had to keep this glorious creature secret made Raven scowl and she thrust forward. Winter moaned and closed her eyes. Her head tilted back and Raven found herself wanting to dive forward and claim her.

Every morning when she left Winter she struggled to not chase after her and keep her from returning and possibly mating with others. No one deserved that lightly muscled body, those full breasts, those pale luscious lips, and that piercing blue gaze. Only Raven ought to possess such a treat.

She thrust again and Winter reached forward and wrapped her hands around Raven’s wrists, digging her protruding claws into the skin of her arms.

“Yes,” the pale werewolf hissed. Raven watched, mesmerized at the arching of the woman’s back, and reveling in how it felt so right to be connected to her in such a manner.

Certainly there was a risk of impregnating Winter. Raven had not discounted that, even though she continued her weekly treks north. It was a very low risk. Werewolves lived very long lives of over 200 years and pregnancy was rare. Not only that, mating increased the chances of pregnancy. And she had yet to mark this snowy beauty.

The thought of Winter’s belly rounded with her pup sent a wave of hunger through Raven. She released the legs and pressed her hands on either side of the were beneath her. Those legs hooked around her hips and she ground herself deep and fast against Winter. The hands on her wrists moved up to her shoulders and pulled her close.

In moments she felt herself explode in climactic bliss. At the same time Winter pulled her down and kissed her deeply. She reached between and pressed her palm against Winter’s swollen clit. While she kissed she rubbed the wet engorged flesh until the other were cried out against her lips in her own orgasm.

Raven continued the kiss as she lowered her body down onto Winter’s. As long as she kept her teeth and lips occupied, she wouldn’t be tempted to make that mate bite. She felt Winter’s hands rubbing along her back and down her buttocks, which were coated in a light sheen of sweat.

Eventually she broke the kiss and rolled off of Winter onto her back. The other woman followed and snuggled close. Her hands continued to roam across Raven’s body. Where Winter was only lightly muscled and lithe, Raven was thick and visibly strong. She wasn’t born of the alpha line, but she radiated as an alpha from a very young age. Her constant training and many battles showed a muscular form littered with scars.

Also, unlike Winter, with her white hair and pale body, Raven was tanned with jet black hair. They seemed so much like visual opposites, even if they weren’t otherwise.

“My sister knows about us.”

Raven lifted her head and frowned at the blue eyes that refused to make eye contact.

“How?”

Winter sighed and pushed away from Raven. She did not go after the smaller woman and instead continued to lay on her back, content for the moment to look up at the starry sky, quite detailed without the bright light of the moon.

“She followed me last week,” Winter’s directness was something that Raven enjoyed immensely about her. She never beat around the bush. “She hasn’t told mother, but I suspect she wants me to do it first.”

“You’re going to tell your mother about this?” It wasn’t an accusation, but a simple question. Lately Raven had found herself longing to be with Winter more and more. She often sat quietly in her room debating how she could go about negotiating the white wolf away from her pack and from her mother, the pack alpha.

Raven turned her head and only saw Winter’s back. She fought the urge to sit up and wrap herself around that back and bury her nose in the icy scent the woman carried. Instead she studied the columns along her spine and how the skin pulled across her strong shoulder blades. She would make a very fine mate, Raven thought.

“What would be the point?” Winter’s words sounded cold, like her scent, like her eyes, and it made Raven sit up.

“What does that mean?” She couldn’t stop the growl that followed.

The white haired woman turned her head over her shoulder and glared, “It’s not like you have any intention of marking me. Is that so you can return and mate with anyone as you please?”

Even Raven could not ignore the jealousy in Winter’s tone. It surprised her. Not once during their several meet-ups had she ever shown interest in mating or wanted to be mated. The woman was stoic like the ice Raven often associated her with. It made it easy at first. Raven could have her with no strings attached. But the more she had her, the more she felt herself growing attached. The more she realized that she wanted someone strong and assured like Winter at her side. For someone who was not afraid of Raven, who made the alpha chase her and work for her, it was titillating and maddening. No one in her pack ever questioned her and everyone was willing to go on their back for her.

The first time they coupled Winter was on top and made Raven eat her out.

Much to her surprise, Raven found herself rather eager, so much so that she kept coming back to see what Winter would have her do next.

Winter pushed herself to her feet and sighed.

“I understand that this would make things complicated between our packs, but I know what my wolf wants. I’m not unhappy my sister found out. Perhaps, subconsciously, I wanted someone to know,” the white haired werewolf turned and watched Raven, her face devoid of any emotions. “I thought you might have felt the same way. That by now you might have tried to mark me. But I see I was wrong. We should not meet anymore.”

When she turned to walk away, Raven shot to her feet and grabbed her wrist. She growled and her inner wolf bristled. It was true that she didn’t consider Winter as a mate when they first met. Not even after the first time they had sex. But Raven couldn’t read her. She only knew that she enjoyed being with her, that she liked chasing and having someone who wasn’t afraid to take charge with her. She also knew that she had responsibilities as the alpha to her pack. She had to remain strong and vigilant. She couldn’t allow her feelings to control her.

But if all that meant she couldn’t see Winter anymore, she no longer cared.

“We’re not done here,” Raven commanded. Fury rose up in her and she felt her body shift slightly. As an alpha she could partially shift into her were form and it sometimes happened when her anger was too much for her to control. Her claws elongated and she felt the bones in her face morphing. She took a deep breath and tried to will herself into a more calm state. “This whole time you never once gave me any indication she wished to have me as your mate and now you’re accusing me of not trying to mark you!? How the hell was I supposed to know?! Do you think me some kind of mind reader!?”

Raven was yelling now and her voice carried through the forest. She didn’t care. It didn’t matter if anyone overheard them now. Winter was about to leave her for no reason other than an assumption.

She opened her mouth to say more but paused when she noticed the fury in those icy blue eyes. This was something new to Raven. Winter had shown her lust, adoration, annoyance, irritation, and intrigue plenty of times, but never outright anger or in this case, absolute fury. As she tried to register this fury the other woman pulled her hand out of Raven’s grasp and stood before her with her hands on her hips.

“Listen here,” unlike Raven, Winter spoke with an absolute calm, like the eye of a storm brewing all around. It sent shivers down Raven’s spine and instead of feeling afraid, her inner wolf stood at attention, cautious, but curious. “You are one to talk. How was I supposed to know what you felt at all? Anytime I tried to engage you verbally you simply gave noncommittal grunts and shifted us back into sex. The only way I interpreted that was that you preferred to have me physically and nothing more.”

“Why didn’t you just try biting me then?” Raven felt her anger at a tipping point. She wanted to shake Winter.

Winter’s voice broke as she shouted, “You’re an alpha! YOU are the one who is supposed to decide who you’d like as a mate!”

She grabbed Winter’s shoulders and pushed her up against a tree and snarled in her face, “MAYBE I DON’T WANT A MATE WHO IS WAITING FOR ME TO MAKE THE MOVE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT!” She released the woman’s shoulders and turned to leave.

Except that she found herself being yanked and shoved roughly up against the same tree she just had Winter against. The shorter woman growled at her and then she felt a set of teeth sink into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Raven cried out as the pleasure and pain from the bite coursed through her body. She closed her eyes and moaned softly.

No one had ever tried to bite her with the intention of mating before. She would never have allowed it. Truthfully she could have pushed Winter away but her inner wolf wanted this, wanted that possession as much as she wanted to possess. She slid her arms around Winter’s thin frame and pulled her close with the intention of returning the bite, but instead found her hands pushed away and pressed against the tree behind her.

Raven opened her eyes and stared at the icy blue fires glaring up at her.

“You’re mine,” Winter snarled. She kissed Raven roughly and Raven did not fight it.

Usually during their time she was the more dominant one, even though Winter would surprise her occasionally, like now. And she realized she looked forward to those surprises, to having the tables turned on her, and she only ever wanted it from the white wolf before her and no other.

Winter released her hands and pulled her down to the forest floor. They rolled and tumbled together through rough kisses and exploring hands until Winter landed on top and Raven once again found her hands pressed behind her.

She lifted her hips up when Winter ground down into her. The heat rising in her body was like a furnace and only the woman above her could balm her blistering skin. She felt Winter wiggle between her thighs and thrust slowly until her large clit found Raven’s entrance. They locked together, blue eyes gazing into red, and found a steady rhythm, each pushing against the other in time. Moans and gasps filled the surrounding forest. Raven found she was edging closer and closer and she howled in desire for release.

Winter kept her hands pinned and lowered herself down and nipped and kissed her lower lip. The pulsing rhythm became disjointed as each woman thrust harder until they both howled in pleasure at the release. Raven took the opportunity and lifted her head. She bit at the spot just beneath Winter’s left collarbone and dug her teeth deep until she tasted blood. Winter came again and released Raven’s hands so she could pull her close against her chest.

Raven dropped her head back onto the ground and Winter followed. She wrapped her arms around the pale lithe body and held her close. Inside, her wolf rumbled happily.

There was no way they could hide this now. The bites weren’t binding, not yet. It would take several more couplings and bites until they could officially seal themselves as proper mates. But now their scents were intermingled and any wolf who approached either would know the other had a mate.

And Raven found herself oddly fine with that.

Winter shifted until she could rest her head against Raven’s chest. She pulled the woman close.

“You’re rather vexing,” Raven said as she buried her nose into thick white hair.

She felt Winter chuckle. “The same can be said in return.”

Raven didn’t know what the future held for both packs. Alpha Willow Schnee could make her life hell for choosing her daughter. There could come a war. No matter what, she’d stand by this choice. She couldn’t deny that she loved Winter, that she was in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know this was heavily influenced by the series 'The Midnight Hunt' by L.L. Raand. If you love the idea of lesbian werewolves I definitely suggest the series.


End file.
